Dolor y Paternidad
by LyTha Shinigami
Summary: A los 15 años de edad, Kid y Crona tuvieron una bebé. Lamentablemente ella muere en el parto y Kid decide no hacerse cargo de la bebé y la entrega a los padres de Crona: Marie y Stein. 8 años después, Kid se reencuentra con su hija y decide estar con ella y hacerla feliz en todo lo que le queda de tiempo si Dios quiere. ¿Podrá Kid recuperar 8 años separados en menos de 1?
1. Un sueño y Recuerdos

**Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? okno X3**

**Este Fic será mi 1° KidXCrona! o como un amigo le dice: Krina! Asique no espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno. Me inspiré un poco (Arto) en un Fic de: ****_Marigumi. _****De modo que será muuy~ similar pero de todas formas le pondré de lo mio, y por eso menciono que este Fic no es mio para evitarme problemas :)**

** Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater no me pertenece, y un poco tampoco el**__**Fic***_

* * *

_ Todo estaba de negro, y un montón de escenas iban y venían. Me encontraba sentado afuera de la enfermería con unos nervios que jamás sentí en mi vida, moviendo mi pierna una y otra vez sin detenerme y con la mano en mi boca mirando a cada instante la puerta, deseando saber cómo estaba todo. ¿Por qué se demoraban tanto?_

_-Felicidades Kid-kun. Crona y tu tuvieron una niña.- Anunció Nyggus._

_En ese momento suspiré de alivio y alegría._

_-Pero Kid-kun, ella no lo soportó y murió._

_ En ese momento me trasladé a otra escena: todos estábamos en su funeral y no dejábamos de arrojarles flores al ataúd mientras bajaba lentamente para después ser tapada en montones de tierra. Llovía y me quedé solo abrasando la lápida. No me quería ir y alejarme de ella. Marie-san, su madre y Stein-san, su padre, estaban tambien ahí. Ella se me acercó y me abrasó. Yo ni siquiera le correspondí el abraso. Estaba destruido._

_ Volví a trasladarme a otra escena: Miraba a esa pequeña niña con dolor. Era nuestro fruto de Amor y no podía verla sin llorar por recordar a su madre. Eran similares. No podía tenerla._

_-Lo siento Marie-san. Yo no puedo cuidarla. Es mucha responsabilidad para alguien que está solo y que es un menor de edad.- Le dije entregándosela en sus brazos y sin mirarla. Sentía en esos momentos vergüenza. Vergüenza de mí mismo._

_-Pero, Kid-kun. No estás solo. Nosotros te ayudaremos. Pero por favor, no la abandones así. Ella te necesita, tú eres el padre._

_-Perdónenme por favor, pero no me siento capaz de cuidarla. Ustedes tienen más experiencia como padres. Yo soy solo un niño.- Dije con las manos en los bolsillos alejándome para retirarme por la puerta de su casa._

_-Bueno pues, visítala cuando quieras y, ya sabes. Siempre estaremos aquí para cuando quieras cambiar de opinión._

_-No cambiaré de opinión. No volveré jamás.- Dije deteniendo mi paso y sin voltear._

_-A Crona esto no le hubiera gustado.- Mencionó Stein con una notable molestia._

_ Yo solo me dispuse a continuar caminando y alejarme de esa casa con la intención de ya no volver más. Dejando así, lo único que me quedaba de Crona._

_ /_

_ A_brí los ojos y miré la hora: las 8:30 am. Era otra vez ese sueño. Ese sueño que me atormenta y me hace volver al pasado recordando el dolor que sentí alguna vez. Un dolor que sólo se siente cuando pierdes a lo que más amas en toda tu vida.

Ese sueño me hace pensar y reflexionar la decisión que tomé en ese entonces. Entregar a la niña a los padres de Crona, a sus abuelos. No tengo el derecho de llamarla mi _Hija _como tampoco tengo el derecho de _Padre_ sobre ella. No es mi hija, y no soy su padre. No la tengo a mi lado y desde que la entregué jamás volví a esa casa. Nunca volví a ver a esa niña. Jamás me preocupé por ella. Jamás estuve presente en su vida. No la crié. Y por eso no soy su padre.

Tampoco me arrepiento de esa decisión. Con ellos ella esta mejor. Conmigo, ella se arriesgaría a muchas cosas. Tomando en cuenta que en esos momentos era muy joven. Teníamos Crona y yo 15 años de edad cuando ella se embarazó. Era solo un niño. No sabía como tratar a los pequeños.

Pero me quedo siempre tranquilo al pensar que ella está bien y feliz con sus abuelos. Han pasado 8 años desde que la entregué. Hoy en día tengo 23 años y no he vuelto a amar a otra mujer. Estoy solo en la mansión Death puesto que Liz y Patty ya no son mis armas y decidieron irse. Pero estoy bien. De todas formas la soledad no es cruel en mi caso. Ya soy un Shinigami completo y sólo me dedico a trabajar con mi padre. Mi vida hoy en día es tranquila y nadie tocó nunca el tema de Crona y de la niña. Nunca nadie me juzgó por mi decisión. Como si nadie se hubiese enterado de aquello.

Sin embargo, siempre he pensado cómo sería mi vida si Crona no hubiera muerto. Viviríamos los tres juntos en mi Mansión. En las tardes, cuando regresara del trabajo, saludaría a Crona con un beso y a nuestra hija con un fuerte abrazo y siempre llevaría pasteles para la cena como a Crona le gustaría. Recuerdo cuando ella estaba embarazada. Sus antojos eran terribles. Siempre, y en los momentos más cruciales les llegaban. Debía darle todo lo que quisiese y a la hora que quisiese ella. Pasteles, chocolates, fresas, helados, ¡De todo! y en ves de un 'gracias' me decía:_ No te preocupes Kid. Todo valdrá la pena cuando ya lo tengamos aquí y lo criemos juntos. _

Habíamos decidido no ir con Nyggus a los 4, 5 meses de embarazo. No queríamos saber si era una dama o un varón. Queríamos que fuera sorpresa. Nos divertíamos buscando un nombre para nuestro bebé:

_-Kid, ¿cómo te gustaría que se llamara si es niño?_

-_No lo se. No soy bueno con los nombres_.- Respondía apenado.

-_Mm...¿Pancracio, Leopoldo, Ernestino,_ _Guaripolo_?-Decía tiernamente con una de sus manos en su vientre acariciándolo.

-_jajaja Veo que tu tampoco eres buena con los nombres ajaja ¿Ernestino? ¿no sera Ernesto? ajaja_

-_Lo siento.-_ Dijo apenada.

-_No te preocupes, esta todo bien. Era solo una broma.-_ Le mencioné tomándola de la mano.

_-¿y si fuera una niña? ¿cómo la llamarías?_

_-No lo se. ¿Cómo la llamarías tú?-_ Pregunté esperando que me dijera otros nombres ridículos y graciosos. Pero sólo respondió con un sólo nombre y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Me gusta...Jumbiie..._

Yo la miré dudoso. ¿Jumbiie? que extraño nombre. Jamás lo había escuchado antes. Pero de todas formas era auténtico. Jamás conocería a otra niña con ese mismo nombre. _Debe ser un nombre en el idioma de las brujas._ Pensé. O sencillamente lo inventó.

-_De acuerdo. Si es una niña, que se llame Jumbiie.-_ Le dije con una sonrisa.

-_¿De verdad? Creí que no te gustaría._

_-Me encanta. Es un nombre único y auténtico. No existe un nombre mejor.-_ Le dije y luego nos besamos.

Cuando estaba en los últimos meses de embarazo, las contracciones no la dejaban tranquila en ningún momento. En algunas ocasiones gritaba de dolor y eso me alteraba.

-¡_Que! ¿acaso ya viene?_

_-N-no son solo con-contracciones.-_ Pronunciaba con dolor.

Yo le daba mi mano y ella la apretaba con fuerza. Me devastaba verla así. Y, para hacerla sentir mejor le decía:

-_ No te preocupes Crona. Todo valdrá la pena cuando ya lo tengamos aquí y lo criemos juntos._

Ella solo sonreía.

-_Claro, tu no eres el que sufre. Ademas, no ocupes mi frase!.-_ Me regañaba fingiendo molestia.

Cuando ya tenía los 9 meses es cuando ya ni me separaba de ella. ¿Qué pasaría si el bebé ya va a nacer y no estoy ahí? La seguía a todas partes y en ninguna ocasión me alejaba. Como 3 semanas antes de que naciera, Crona sentía muchos dolores por lo que estaba en cama y de ahí no se movía. Yo te traía todas las cosas que necesitara. E incluso cuando tenía hambre yo le daba de comer en la boca.

-_Kid, no hace falta. Yo puedo comer sola._

-_Lo se. Pero esto me divierte. Ahora abre la boca._

Cuando ella tenía ganas de ir al baño. Le quitaba las sabanas de encima y con delicadeza le tomaba del brazo y lentamente la ayudaba a caminar hacia el baño.

Cuando llegó al fin el día del nacimiento, yo me encontraba en la cocina preparando algo para comer. Teníamos planeado ver una película en la cama comiendo palomitas cuando escuché un grito casi inaudible.

-_K-kid!, me duele! y...creo q-que me hice pis. Kid! c-creo que ya viene...-_ No había escuchado completamente lo que dijo y le respondí con un grito.

-_No te preocupes!. Es solo una contracción!. Te dejará de doler pronto.!_

_-Kid! n-no entiendes. ¡C-creo que ya viene!_

Dejé caer el plato de las palomitas y corrí lo más rápido posible hacia su habitación. Para nuestra mala suerte sus padres no estaban en su casa asique la tomé con delicadeza y nos dirigimos lo más rápido posible a la enfermería de Shibusen para que Nyggus la atendiera y diera a luz.

Estaba nervioso. Tan nervioso que no le avisé a nadie de que Crona estaba dando a Luz. Miraba el suelo y miraba la hora. Se demoraban demasiado y Nyggus no me permitió entrar. _Eres muy joven para ver algo muy traumático. _Me dijo. De todas formas creo que tenía razón. Lo más seguro es que me hubiese desmayado ahí mismo. Fué después de unos minutos cuando salió y me dijo que era una niña y que Crona había muerto. Yo solo entré y abrasé ese cuerpo inerte y no lo soltaba. Lloraba y gritaba desesperado. Nyggus trató de calmarme pero no lo conseguía. Mi llanto asustó a la bebé y esta también comenzó a llorar. Nyggus la cargó en brazos y la intentó calmar también a ella.

-_Kid-kun por favor, sé que es difícil pero cálmate. Asustas a tu hija._

_-No, no sabes como se siente! no sabes como me siento ahora mismo! ¡No sabes lo difícil que es!_

A los días después de entregar a la bebé, Nyggus me comentó de la posible razón de la muerte de Crona. El embarazo traía complicaciones y nosotros no nos habíamos dado cuenta. De todas formas era obvio. semanas antes de que naciera, Crona ya ni podía caminar y tenía que estar en cama y sus dolores aumentaban. Era ella o el bebé. Y ella prefirió que nuestro bebé viviera y conociera lo maravilloso que es la vida.

Caí en la depresión. Lloraba todos los días y ni siquiera me alimentaba. Gracias a mis amigos superé el dolor y hoy, mentalmente estoy mejor. Ahora puedo recordarla sin llorar y sufrir. Soy feliz porque de todas formas ella nunca se fué. Siempre ha estado aquí y siempre lo estará.

/

Me levanté de la cama y volví a ver la hora. Las 9:15 am. Me rasqué los ojos y me dirigí al baño para darme un baño y vestirme.

Me estaba peinando mi cabello que ahora si es Simétrico cuando suena el celular y me dirijo a contestar.

-Hola, Buenos días, habla Death the Kid ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?-Pregunto amablemente.

-Hola Kid-kun, tanto tiempo, soy Marie. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante sobre..._ella.-_ Mencionó y pude notar que estaba preocupada. No sabía que decir. No esperaba volver hablar con ella y no entendía nada.

-¿Q-qué sucede?-Pregunto con timidez e inseguridad. Algo poco común en mi.

-¿Podrías venir hoy a las 10:00 am? Tenemos que contarte algo importante.- Me pregunta Marie-san con totalidad seriedad.

-Uhm...-Fue lo único que atino a decir.

* * *

**Weell~ este es el fin del primer capitulo ^^ ¿Cómo les pareció? ¿triste? a mi parecer para nada triste X3 Bueno me doy cuenta que el Fic no tendrá nada de ****_Krina_**** porque Crona está muerta =w= pero viva o muerta, es la pareja del Fic. Espero que les aya gustado como a mí. y también espero que no tenga muchas faltas de ortografía.**

** ¿Quieres un adelanto para el próximo capitulo?**

* * *

_-¿Q-qué sucede?¿Para qué me llamaron?- Pregunté sin mirarles la cara._

_-Kid-kun, perdónanos por llamarte inesperadamente después de todos estos años. Pero tenemos que contarte algo que creemos que tú que eres el padre deberías saber._

_-¿Y-yo?¿Padre?_

_ /_

_-¿Q-quién e-eres tu?_

_-Pues y-yo soy..._

_ /_

_-¿Sabes? No tengo papás.- Me lo dijo con melancolía y mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Me sentí una basura._

_ /_

_-no te dejaré. Te lo prometo._

_-G-gracias, Kid- Su sonrisa de ángel me llenaba de tranquilidad y sentía que curaba todas mis penas que me dejó la muerte de Crona._

* * *

**^^ bueno los dejo así. asdasdasd hasta siento emoción por escribir ya el siguiente capítulo. Asique...DEJEN SUS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEW PARA QUE CONTINÚE ESCRIBIENDO... claro, si eso quieren :3**

** Un Beso para toooodos~ ustedes y para mis amigos que me apoyan desde mi primer Fic: ****_La Diosa de Naomi-Evans y su Maravilloso amigo Toño-kun~ *_****aplausos* *aplausos* ~(*0*~) \(*0*)/ (~*0*)~**

** Recuerden dejarme un maravilloso y amoroso Review que animan a seguir escribiendo ^^**

**Byye~**

**LyTha~Shinigami...**


	2. Reencuentro

**Weell~ Llegue muuuy~ raaapido ^w^ y estoy muy contenta porque les aya gustado y agradecida por sus review que son una ternura. Hago presencia con el 2° Capítulo de este Fic.**

**Sin más que decir:¡READING WAS SAID!**

**_*Soul Eater no me pertenece, y casi este Fic tampoco*_**

* * *

**~Previamente~**

_''Me levanté de la cama y volví a ver la hora. Las 9:15 am. Me rasqué los ojos y me dirigí al baño para darme un baño y vestirme._

_Me estaba peinando mi cabello que ahora si es Simétrico cuando suena el celular y me dirijo a contestar._

_-Hola, Buenos días, habla Death the Kid ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?-Pregunto amablemente._

_-Hola Kid-kun, tanto tiempo, soy Marie. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante sobre...ella.- Mencionó y pude notar que estaba preocupada. No sabía que decir. No esperaba volver hablar con ella y no entendía nada._

_-¿Q-qué sucede?-Pregunto con timidez e inseguridad. Algo poco común en mi._

_-¿Podrías venir hoy a las 10:00 am? Tenemos que contarte algo importante.- Me pregunta Marie-san con totalidad seriedad._

_-Uhm...-Fue lo único que atino a decir.''_

* * *

**_*Capítulo 2: 'REENCUENTRO'~_**

Me quedo callado y pensativo. No sé qué responder. Era una llamada muy inesperada para mí. Creí que nunca pasaría esto. Pero, como caballero que soy debo hacer presencia en su casa. Después de todo mencionó que era algo muy importante. Miro la hora nuevamente y contesto:

-em...claro, a las 10:00 am estaré aya.

-Muchas gracias Kid-kun. Es muy importante.- Me responde con un suspiro de tranquilidad. Tal ves ella pensaba que mi respuesta sería un No, después de todo se puede pensar eso. Ante los ojos de cualquiera mi acto de entregar a la bebé sería de lo más cobarde e irresponsable.

Termino con la llamada y prosigo a terminar lo que estaba haciendo. Bajo a la cocina y como la primera cosa que encontré en el refrigerador. Se me hacía tarde y estaba preocupado. ¿Algo importante? ¿qué tendrán que decirme? ¿es algo bueno o malo? o, tal ves ellos quebrantaron y ya no pueden cuidarla y deciden devolvérmela y que yo me haga cargo de ella. Saco muchas conclusiones pero ninguna me convence. Nada me podía tranquilizar. Miro el reloj de la pared: las 9:45 am. Ya es hora de afrontar mi mayor miedo. A lo único que me producía temor. Volver al pasado viendo a Marie-san y Stein-san y, lo más probable que también a su nieta.

/

Me encuentro fuera de esa tétrica casa. Ahí me quedo, pensando. Recordando que todos los días iba a esta casa para ver a mi novia y con felicidad corría hacia la puerta y la golpeaba 8 veces para que ella se diera cuenta que era yo. Pero hoy, no corrí con felicidad hacia la puerta y ni siquiera la he golpeado 8 veces. Porque sé que ella no me va a abrir.

Respiro hondo y suspiro. Golpeo la puerta sólo tres veces. Con tres basta. Escucho unos pasos apresurados que se dirigen a la puerta para resivirme. Sin duda era Marie-san. Ella solía ser así y dudo mucho que aya cambiado en 8 años. Finalmente, se abre la puerta.

-Kid-kun!, que alegría verte después de tantos años.- me dice Marie-san. No había cambiado nada físicamente. Siendo sincero esperaba que me resiviera de otra forma. Creí que sería fría conmigo después de lo que pasó. Pero no, ella estaba sonriendo. Sin duda ella me quiso mucho cuando era un niño.

-Hola Marie-san, también me...pone contento volver a verla.-Le digo con una sonrisa falsa. Si esque se le puede llamar sonrisa.

-Bueno, adelante, pasa por favor.- se hizo a un lado dejándome pasar.- ¿recuerdas cómo llegar al living?- Me pregunta mientras ella sierra la puerta.

-Si, lo recuerdo.- Camino hasta allá encontrándome con Stein. Me acerco a él y lo saludo amablemente.

-Kid-kun, creí que no vendrías.- Me confesó fríamente. Sin duda: _ él si me odia y me quiere matar._

-¿de verdad? ¿y por qué pensó eso?- pregunto mientras tomo asiento en el sillón.

-Porque dejaste bien claro que nunca volverías.- Eso era cierto. y me recorrió un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Sentía su mirada asesina en mi. Para mi suerte Marie-san llegó con refrescos.

-¿Alguien quiere uno?- Preguntó con esa sonrisa que tiene siempre. Ninguno de los dos respondimos y ella se dió cuenta de mi nerviosismo y me entregó un refresco en las manos.

-gracias, Marie-san...-Le agradezco abriéndolo y tomando un sorbo. Marie se sienta a la par mio y me mira esta ves con un poco de seriedad.

-Kid-kun, ¿no preguntaras por..._ella_?- Me atoro al escuchar eso. Ella me entregó una servilleta y como pude agradecí el gesto. Miro de reojo a Stein. Sigue mirándome con odio. Luego de terminar de secarme el rostro los miro. Ellos esperaban una respuesta y, no me quedaba de otra.

-Claro, ¿co-cómo esta?

-Bi-bien...- me responde insegura de su respuesta.-Bueno, es por eso que te llamamos. Para hablar justamente de eso.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Decido preguntar.

-Kid-kun, tenemos que contarte algo que creemos que tú que eres el padre deberías saber.

-¿Y-Yo?¿padre?- pregunto ridículo y me gano un suspiro por parte de Stein.

-¡Sí, Kid-kun! ¡Tu eres el padre!-me respondió molesto.

-Stein, por favor cálmate...-trató de tranquilizar el ambiente.- Déjame encargarme de esto yo.- Marie me vuelve a mirar y esta ves con lástima.

-Kid-kun, hay algo...que tu debes saber.-Me hablaba con tristeza.

-Díganme entonces ¿qué esta pasando?- ya me estaba preocupando.

Marie se me acerca un poco y dice:

-Kid-kun, es Jumbiie. Ella, tiene una enfermedad desconocida y por lo mismo no existen medicamentos o alguna cura. Los médicos dicen, dicen que no le queda mucho tiempo. Dicen que...-Marie baja la cabeza para no verla llorar y sollozando termina:- ella no alcanzará a cumplir los 9 años.-Dijo llorando. Stein le acariciaba la espalda.

No lo podía creer. ¿Cómo pasó todo esto?¿la muerte de Crona entonces era en vano?. Me comienzo a desesperar. Empecé a sudar y se notaba que estaba nervioso. Miraba hacia todos lados evitando verlos. Siento que mis lágrimas estaban a punto de caer. Pero, lo evité. De algún modo la noticia no me la esperaba. Estaba alterado. Me agitaba y rascaba mi cabeza.

-N-no pe-pero qué es lo q-que dices. Eso, ¡Eso no es cierto!- dije alterado y desesperado. Me levanto del sillón y comienzo a dar solo vueltas por los nervios.

-Kid, ¡Kid cálmate! T-todo es verdad- Marie me agarró de los hombros para que me tranquilizara. Luego tomó mis manos.- Kid, Cálmate, cálmate por favor. Yo, yo se que es duro pero tienes que tranquilizarte!

-P-pero, yo...- Me suelto de su agarro y volteo. Aún no lo podía creer. Y estaba un poco molesto. Cosa que no paso desapercibido por ella.

-K-kid, lo siento. Lo siento mucho.-Trata de explicarme entre sollozos y lagrimas. Yo me senté de nuevo y con ambas manos me tapo el rostro.-Y-yo te juro que, que con Stein hicimos todo lo que pudimos. Fu-fuimos con todos los médicos y, y todos decían lo mismo! Te lo juro Kid, la culpa no es nuestra. Sencillamente la vida es así.

La escuchaba sollozar evitando llorar. Sin embargo no aguantó más y se largó a llorar en los brazos de Stein. Levanto el rostro y los miro.

-En dónde esta...-Marie me mira mas tranquila y responde:

-Está arriba en su cuarto.- Inmediatamente miro la escalera que conduce al segundo piso. Me levanto rápidamente y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Esto es lo que querían decirme?- antes de que me fuera, Marie me detuvo y continuó.

-No, Kid-kun. Hay, hay algo más. T-te queríamos pedir un, un favor.-Volví a sentarme y la escuché.

-Co-como le queda poco de vida decidimos darle todo lo que ella quisiera y hacerla feliz...-Yo la escuchaba atentamente.-y... u-una de las cosas que ella más anhela e-es...conocer a su padre.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto con impresión.

-Si, Kid-kun. Ella está enterada de muchas cosas.

-¿Qué sabe?

-sabe que su madre murió y que su padre la dejó a nuestro cuidado. Pero, nunca le contamos de ti, Kid-kun. Ella no sabe nada de ti.

-Y-y esperan que yo...

-Si.- esta ves habló Stein.- esperamos que por favor la veas. Que pases un tiempo con ella.

-Kid-kun, por favor perdónanos si te molestamos. Pero esto lo hacemos por Jumbiie. Ella siempre piensa en ti, y te quiere ver, te quiere conocer. Nosotros, solo queremos que ella sea feliz. ¿Pu-puedes hacernos ese favor?

-Y-yo, no se que decir- Pronunciaba dudoso.

-Kid...-ella se me acercó y continuó- ella te ama. No existe otra cosa que ella ame con toda su alma. Hazlo por ella. Hazla feliz.

No era una cosa que debiera pensar demasiado. La entregué con el deseo de que esté bien y feliz. Y no podía hacerla infeliz. Suspiré y respondí:

-Esta acuerdo.-Ella me abrazó y volvió a llorar.

-Gracias, gracias Kid...Sabía que lo entenderías.

Stein posó su mano en mi hombro y me dijo:

-Bien, te dirijo a su cuarto.

Subimos las escaleras para dirijirnos a la habitación de Jumbiie. No dejaba de penar: ¿Cómo es? ¿sera alta o baja? ¿qué cosas le gustara y qué no? ¿seguirá pareciéndose a su madre?.

Llegamos a su habitación y Marie con un sonrisa abrió la puerta.

-Jumbiie~? Hola nena, somos tus abuelos.

-H-hola abuelitos~-Habló la pequeña. La observaba y no lo podía creer. Era igual a Crona. La misma cabellera rosa y sus ojos azul oscuro.

-Hay alguien a quien tienes que conocer- le mencionó contenta. Jumbiie me miró y tímidamente me preguntó.

-Q-quién e-eres tu?- Yo me acerqué a ella quien estaba en el suelo jugando con sus juguetes.

-Pues y-yo soy...-Marie me observó y notó que sería difícil para mí decírle que yo era el padre.

-Hija, el es...

-Un amigo de tu madre.-Contesté rápido interrumpiendo a Marie. No quería que se enterara así de rápido. No era la forma.

-eh? claro, exacto jeje...-Terminó Marie.

-¿Tu conociste a mi madre?-me preguntó asombrada acercándose a mi.

-a-ah y-yo , pues...si.- Le respondí dudoso. Ella me miró con su rostro angelical y rió.

-ajajaja eres divertido.- La observé reírse. Era la misma risa de Crona. Me llené de nostalgia al oírla. Stein y Marie se retiraron y nos dejaron solos.-¿y cómo te llamas?

-y-yo, me llamo K-kid.-No dejaba de mirarla con asombro. No podía creer que era ella. Que era esa bebé que abandoné. Había crecido demasiado.

-Pues yo soy Jumbiie~ Mucho gusto.- me extendió la mano y dudé en estrecharla. Lentamente acerqué mi mano a la suya y nos tocamos. Sentí algo extraño dentro de mí. Algo que nunca había sentido antes. y Creo que ella también lo sintió puesto a la reacción que tuvo al momento de estrecharnos las manos.

-Mucho gusto, Jumbiie.- le dediqué una sonrisa.

-Y ¿desde cuándo que conoces a mamá?-esa pregunta no me la esperaba. Bueno. Nada de este día me lo esperaba.

-¿a tu madre? bueno, nosotros...eramos amigos.-le respondí.

-¿eran amigos? que bien~-Me volvió a sonreír.-y ¿a qué viniste, Kid?

-Pues, yo vine a saludar a tus padres.- Le respondí sin importancia. Ella bajó la miraba y me dijo:

-¿Sabes? yo no tengo papás.-Me lo dijo con melancolía y mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Me sentí una basura.-M-mi mami, murió y nunca la conocí y, p-papá...- ella hizo una pausa. Yo la miré esperando a que continuara.-de mi papá, yo no sé nada de él.

-L-lo siento.- Le respondí sinceramente.

-No te preocupes. Al parecer no lo sabías. no sabías que sólo vivo con mis abuelos.

-Pero ellos son como tus padres.-le expliqué.-ellos te cuidaron, te criaron y te dieron todo el amor maternal y paternal.

-Lo sé, pero...aún así no dejan de ser mis abuelos. Yo, yo quisiera conocer a mi papá.- Mencionó con una sonrisa.- Pero sé que no podré. No me queda mucho tiempo de vida. Sería un milagro que lo conociera.-Sus lagrimas se desbordaban lentamente. Lo que dijo que partió el alma. Para consolarla sólo la abrasé.

-K-kid...-ella me correspondió el abraso.-gracias.- y volvió a sonreír.

Me dí cuenta, que me hacía feliz verla sonreír o escuchar su risa. Verla triste, me hacía sentir triste a mi también. No quería verla mal. Después de todo mi objetivo era hacerla feliz.

Me quedé toda la tarde en casa de Marie y Stein. Almorzamos y cenamos juntos. Jumbiie era una niña muy dulce. De algún modo me hacía enormemente feliz. Estuve toda la tarde junto a ella. Jugamos, reímos y nos conocimos. Ella era muy sociable al parecer.

Ya estaba oscuro afuera. Era hora de irme. Me despedí de Jumbiie con una abraso y ella no me soltaba.

-No quiero que te vallas, Kid.-me decía con ojitos de perro. Los mismos que ponía Crona cuando quería obtener algo. Yo le sonreí con nostalgia y le dije:

-Lo siento, Jumbiie. Es tarde. Debo irme a mi casa.

-Si, tienes razón. Tus padres deben estar esperándote.- Su comentario me soltó una risita.

-eh? Kid? por qué ries?

-Jumbiie, yo vivo solo. La verdad, vivo así desde los 13 años.

-¿de verdad?-me preguntó con asombro.-Pero si eres tan joven...tu ¿tampoco tienes papas?-preguntó tristemente.

-Bueno, solo a mi padre. El siempre trabajó y cuando cumplí los 13, me compró una mansión. Y desde entonces que vivo solo.

-wau~ ¿y no te sientes solo?

-La verdad, no. Estoy acostumbrado. Pero en siertos años 2 chicas vivían conmigo.

-¿y qué paso con ellas?

-Bueno pues, creo que ya no necesitaban de mí y prefirieron irse para hacer sus vidas.

-¿y no las extrañas?-Pensé un momento recordando los momentos maravillosos que habíamos pasado los tres juntos. y le respondí.

-Claro que si. las extraño mucho. Ellas formaron parte de mi vida y me cuidaron. Eran como mis hermanas.

-Ya veo- respondió con un bostezo.

-ves? es de noche, tengo que irme y tu nena debes irte a dormir.

-Kid?- me llama rascándose el ojo izquierdo por el sueño

-dime.-No dejaba de acariciarle sus cabellos.

-¿T-tu podrías quedarte hasta que me duerma?-Su propuesta me sorprendió ¿qué debía responder?

-Y-yo, no lo se...

-Por favor Kid, me siento sola. Ademas hay monstruos bajo mi cama.-Lo pensé un momento.

-de acuerdo. De todas formas no hay nada que deba hacer en casa.

-hayyy gracias~-me dijo abrasándome.

La cubrí con las sábanas cuando me pidió apuntando:

-Kid, ¿podrías pasarme ese Conejito de Peluche que esta en el piso por favor?-seguí su dedo y lo divisé. Me acerqué a él y lo miré detalladamente. Era el mismo conejo de peluche de Crona. A ella le gustaban los conejos y yo se lo regalé una tarde.

Lo tomé y lo acaricié. Luego se lo entregué a Jumbiie.

-Aquí tienes.-Le dije con una sonrisa.-¿asi que duermes con peluches?

-Este conejito es especial para mi. Cuando estoy con él me siento acompañada.- mencionaba acariciándolo.

-Bueno, Buenas noches.-Le dije. Pero antes de irme, ella me sujetó del brazo.

-¿a dónde vas? dijiste que te quedarías conmigo hasta que me quedara dormida.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me quedaré. Pero quédate dormida rápido.-La regañé.

-sip- ella solo sonrió y se acomodó. Yo me senté en una silla al lado de su cama.-Kid...

-¿Sucede algo?

-Como viniste hoy, ¿también vendrás mañana?

-Y-yo, no lo se. Creo que no.- ella se levantó y me miró.

-Por favor, ven también mañana. La pasaremos bien. ¿si?-me rogaba.

-No lo se, Jumbiie. Puede que se me presente algún trabajo que mi padre quiera que realice.

-Por favor~ yo disfruto mucho de tu compañía. Contigo no me siento tan sola.

-Lo siento, Jumbiie.-Le dije acariciándole sus cabellos. Se le escaparon algunas lagrimas. Me hacía sentir culpable.

-N-no me abandones. n-no seas c-como _él.- _Me impresionó lo que había dicho. ¿me estaba pidiendo que no sea como su padre?. Yo, sencillamente no podía verla así.

-No te dejaré, te lo prometo.- Proseguí a abrasarla.

-G-gracias, Kid- Su sonrisa de ángel me llenaba de tranquilidad y sentía que curaba todas mis penas que me dejó la muerte de Crona.- Entonces, ¿vendrás mañana?

-Veré si puedo.

-hayy gracias Kid~-Volvió su sonrisa y volví a sentirme feliz. Sus abrazos eran muy cálidos.

/

Jumbiie se había quedado completamente dormida. Marie y Stein entraron a la habitación en silencio.

-Kid, ella ya se durmió. Ya puedes irte.-Me dijo con una sonrisa Marie.-y, gracias, gracias por todo.

-de nada.

Cuando me levanté nos dirigimos los tres hacia la puerta cuando escuchamos una vosecita.

-Kid, se me olvidó decirte que tus tres lineas blancas en el pelo son muy extrañas. Pero divertidas.

Yo volteé y le sonreí

-Duérmete.- le dije.

-si, si lo sé. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós Kid.

Salimos de su habitación y Marie me preguntó.

-¿tienes planeado venir mañana?

-creo que si. Le prometí que no la abandonaría. Ademas que nuestro objetivo es hacerla feliz.-Marie me sonrió y me abrasó.

-Por lo visto, veo que no le dijiste la verdad.- Me habló Stein.

-No creí que sea el momento adecuado. De todas formas, espero decírselo.

-Espero que ventas mañana, Kid-kun.-me dijo Marie

-Siendo honesto, espero lo mismo.-Le dije con una sonrisa antes de retirarme e irme de vuelta a mi casa.

* * *

**Holaaa Holaaa~ ¿Cómo creen que estuvo? En lo personal creo que quedó buenísimo. Está dedicado para todos los que me pidieron la conti. ^^ ¡UN BESO PARA TODOS USTEDES!**

** Espero que les aya gustado. ( de verdad lo espero porque comencé a escribir como a las 11:30 PM y recién terminé a las 3:12 am ) ¡ESTOY MUERTA DE SUEÑO! ¡ya no pienso más! y por lo mismo no dejaré un adelanto para el próximo capítulo. (Siii soy muuuuy~ mala XD)**

** Dejenme sus maravillosos REVIEW que son los que motivan al escritos a seguir publicando capítulos. Yo les cumplí aqui con este capítulo. Asi que ahora ustedes cumplanme a mi con sus Review, ya que sin ellos, yo no funciono.**

** Besos~~~ Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (Si ustedes quieren)**

**Bye~**

** LyTha~Shinigami...**


	3. Recuerdos y Propuesta

**Hello to all! Sí, estoy aquí de nuevo con el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado review. Son lindos y todos piden la continuación del Fic. Y, como hada madrina que soy~ (okno) obviamente les concedo el deseo.**

** Sin Más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater no me pertenece, y casi este Fic tampoco***_

* * *

**~Previamente~**

_''-No quiero que te vallas, Kid.-me decía con ojitos de perro. Los mismos que ponía Crona cuando quería obtener algo. _

_-Lo siento, Jumbiie. Es tarde. Debo irme a mi casa._

_-¿T-tu podrías quedarte hasta que me duerma?_

_ /_

_-Como viniste hoy, ¿también vendrás mañana?_

_-No lo se, Jumbiie. Puede que se me presente algún trabajo que mi padre quiera que realice._

_-N-no me abandones. n-no seas c-como él.- Me impresionó lo que había dicho. ¿me estaba pidiendo que no sea como su padre?. Yo, sencillamente no podía verla así._

_-No te dejaré, te lo prometo.- Proseguí a abrasarla._

_ /_

_-Kid, se me olvidó decirte que tus tres lineas blancas en el pelo son muy extrañas. Pero divertidas._

_Yo volteé y le sonreí._

_-¿tienes planeado venir mañana?_

_-creo que si. Le prometí que no la abandonaría. Ademas, nuestro objetivo es hacerla feliz.-Marie me sonrió y me abrasó._

_-Por lo visto, veo que no le dijiste la verdad.- Me habló Stein._

_-No creí que sea el momento adecuado. De todas formas, espero decírselo._

_-Espero que ventas mañana, Kid-kun.-me dijo Marie_

_-Siendo honesto, espero lo mismo.-Le dije con una sonrisa antes de retirarme e irme de vuelta a mi casa.''_

* * *

**_*Capítulo 3: 'RECUERDOS Y PROPUESTA'~_**

Me desperté y observé la hora de mi reloj que estaba al lado de mi cama. Eran las 9:30 am. Con una sonrisa en el rostro me dispuse a tomar un baño. No dejaba de pensar en lo feliz que me hacía sentir Jumbiie. Todo el día de ayer fue maravilloso. Disfrutar un momento de _Padre e Hija_ me hacía sentir completo. Y hoy estaré todo un día junto a ella.

Me vestí, me perfumé, desayuné y rápidamente me dirigí hacia la puerta para encontrarme con la familia _'Franken'._

En la noche anterior había resivído una llamada de mi padre. Me comunicaba que tenía todo el día de mañana libre. De algún modo me alegró escuchar eso. Sin embargo también me mencionó que el día subsiguiente tendría una misión en Europa.

De este modo, hoy no tengo ninguna preocupación y me dedicaré a solo divertirme con Jumbiie.

/

Igual como el día anterior, toqué la puerta tres veces. No esperé mucho afuera, ya que Marie-san la abrió enseguida.

-Kid-kun!- me saludó con la alegría estampada en su rostro.-Me alegra que ayas podido venir hoy!-

-Si, a mi también me alegra volver. Para mi suerte, mi padre me dio el día libre.-Le regale una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo vas con tus misiones?- nos dirigíamos al living y nos dispusimos a conversar un poco. El día anterior hubiera sido imposible conversar con los nervios que todos teníamos.

-Justamente mañana debo ir a Europa.- Le respondí sentándome en el sofá.

-Bueno, espero que no sea demasiado peligroso para tí, Kid-kun- me confesó con honestidad. Yo reí con tal comentario. Veo que a pesar de los años, Marie-san nunca me dejará de ver como un niño.

-jeje, no se preocupe, Marie-san, han pasado ocho años. Ya no soy un niño.- ella sonrió. En su rostro se podía apreciar que estaba recordando los momentos en cuando ella era nuestra profesora y nosotros sus estudiantes. Sin importar la situación, ella nos defendía y protegía.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo, que para un profesor sus estudiantes nunca crecen...- Creo que no se expreso bien. ¿Qué para los profesores sus estudiantes nunca crecen? eso suena más a los padres. Por mayor que sean sus hijo para ellos nunca crecen.

-Marie-san, creo que no se expresó bien con su comentario...-Le mencioné en voz baja.

-No. No me equivoqué. Para mi ustedes nunca van a crecer. Soul, Maka, Tsubaki ni BlackStar, a ninguno de mis estudiantes los puedo ver con otros ojos que no sean los de una madre que ama a sus hijos. Para mi, eran tan chiquitos.- Rió por lo bajo y me comentó:

-Aun recuerdo cuando nos asignaron la misión de encontrar el Brew en el Campo magnético.- Yo reí adivinando lo que ella había recordado.- Stein y yo les prohibimos entrar porque era peligroso, y sin embargo lo ignoraron y entraron porque Maka se comenzó a preocupar porque no sentía nuestras almas.

-Lo recuerdo bien, cuando salimos de ahí y les explicamos con temor que perdimos el Brew. Esperábamos su peor reacción por desobedecer, pero usted nos abrazó, agradecida de que saliéramos a tiempo del campo magnético.

-Son unos niños desobedientes.-me regañó por lo que había sucedido al rededor de 8 años.

Marie-san cambió rápidamente la conversación.

-Cierto, Kid-kun. Se me había olvidado. Tu has venido a ver a Jumbiie.- Desde que era un niño me a gustado esa sonrisa apenada que ponía en sus momentos.

-Espere, Marie-san. Había algo que quería saber acerca de ella.

-Oh claro, pregunta, Kid-kun.- Su sonrisa me decía que prosiguiera con la pregunta.

-Ustedes el día de ayer me mencionaron que Jumbiie tenía una enfermedad desconocida y, que no tenía cura.- Traté de decir lo ultimo sin que me temblara la voz. Ella solo asentía.- la verdad, es que ella no aparenta estar enferma. Se le ve en perfecto estado.

-Claro, déjame explicarte ese detalle.- Yo asentí esperando que ella me aclarara la duda.- Como mencionaste, no tiene cura y por eso los doctores nos dijeron que esperáramos la muerte. Su extraña enfermedad no es como algunas que te dejan tumbado en la cama devastado. Sencillamente su enfermedad le está robando silenciosamente su energía y sus latidos.-Me contaba todo con la voz temblorosa. Me daba muchísima lastima oír todo eso.-Evito que salga de casa porque al agitarse, comienza a sentir dolores y a toser. En casos extremos le dan ataques en los que debemos llevarla en urgencia al hospital. En todas esas ocasiones se ha quedado hospitalizada durant días.-Cuando terminó su explicación me animé a preguntar:

-¿y cuántas veces a tenido esos ataques?- Me daba la curiosidad saberlo.

-Mas o menos unas 3 veces. No son muy seguidos. Solo los tiene en momentos de agitación.-Llevaba un dedo a su mentón intentando recordar cuantas veces le llegaban sus ataques.

-Ahora lo entiendo...-Ambos nos habíamos puesto triste al saber que Jumbiie moriría y no podíamos hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Bueno, Kid-kun. Ya sabes donde está la habitación de Jumbiie. Ve a verla. Se pondrá muy contenta de verte!- Quiso animarme con eso cambiando el tema de improviso.

-Claro, y gracias, Marie-san.

/

Toqué su puerta y escuché su dulce voz.

-Adelante~

Abrí la puerta y me dejé ver ante sus ojos. Su rostro mostraba impresión.

-Kid! Que alegría verte de nuevo!- Se levantó y corrió para abrasarme. De inmediato le correspondí.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-Nos separamos del abraso y me respondió.

-Muy bien~ y ahora estoy mejor porque estas conmigo-no dejaba de sonreír. En tan poco tiempo me quería tanto. Ella tomó de mis manos y dulcemente me preguntó:

-¿estarás todo el día aquí?

-No...-fue lo único que le respondí.

-a no?

-Y tu tampoco estarás aquí.-Le sonreí a lo que ella no entendía.

-Jumbiie, te invito a salir por todo Death City para divertirnos más que ayer. ¿Te parece?.-En su rostro se reflejaba felicidad y emoción. Me gustaba mucho verla reír.

-Sí! Me parece~ me encantaría!.-Volvió a abrasarme de la felicidad.

-Bien, pues entonces comienza a vestirte para salir lo antes posible. Estaremos afuera todo el día.-Ella me sonrió nuevamente y corrió a su armario para buscar la ropa quería usar. Me retiré de su habitación y la esperé en el living. Me dispuse a contarle mi idea a Marie. Ella no se negó. Sabía que yo la cuidaría.

Nos quedamos conversando un poco más cuando escuché los pasos de Jumbiie bajando las escaleras. Ambos la observamos. Llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo con zapatos de charol. Con su tierna voz de ángel pronunció:

-Kid, ya estoy lista~-Dijo con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

Yo me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia ella.

-Bueno, si ya estas lista, entonces vamos...

* * *

** ¿Qué tal? ¿cómo quedo? Bueno a mi no e convenció mucho. Planeaba hacerlo más largo y que el capítulo trataría de todo ese recorrido que harían por la Ciudad Kid y Jumbiie. Pero el error fue que alargué demasiado la conversación de Kid y Marie-san. Y, si agregaba el paseo por Death City, se alargaría más el capítulo y terminaría de escribir demasiado tarde. Peeero~ no desesperen porque tengo ya pensado el siguiente capítulo que sería el paseo por la Ciudad. Asique el Prox. capítulo lo subiré muy pronto.**

* * *

**~Adelanto~**

_La miraba jugar con otras niñas en el parque mientras estaba sentado en la banca. Pensé en Crona. ¿Qué pensara ella ahora de mi? ¿estará feliz de que estoy con nuestra hija? ¿acaso ella querrá que le diga la verdad a Jumbiie, que yo soy su padre?. Dejé de pensar en ella y volví a mirar a Jumbiie. Un mechón de pelo siempre se le resbalaba de la oreja izquierda cada ves que lo ponía tras de esa oreja. Mientras la miraba paternalmente saqué mi celular..._

_ /_

_-¿Por qué los miras tanto? ¿quieres columpiarte acaso?- le pregunté y ella tartamudeó la respuesta._

_-N-no la ver-verdad y-yo..._

_-Vamos.-La tomé de la mano, la dirigí al columpio y la senté en él._

_-K-kid, me apena decírtelo, p-pero, yo no me sé columpiar.- aquello me causó gracia y solté una risita. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera? Todos los niños saben columpiarse._

_-N-no te rías!_

_ /_

_-¿a dónde vamos, Kid?.- Me preguntó con los ojos aún serrados._

_-A hacer uno de tus sueños realidad.-Le respondí con una sonrisa.- Ahora puedes abrirlos, dulzura.- Sacó sus manos y su rostro mostraba impresión._

_-¡No puede ser!_

_ /_

_ Ella miraba desde arriba todo lo que había abajo de ella. Estaba contenta esperando el final._

_-Kid, ¿por qué haces todo esto?.-_

_-Porque yo, Jumbiie, voy a hacer realidad todos tus sueños.- De sus bellos ojos azules salieron lágrimas. De mi bolsillo saqué mi pañuelo y con delicadeza sequé sus lágrimas.- No tienes porque llorar._

_-Llo-lloro por-porque tu has echo tanto por mi. Me has dado tantas cosas y yo no te he dado nada.- Tomé su barbilla y la hice mirarme a los ojos._

_-Jumbiie, tu no sabes lo que me has dado. Me has dado algo muy importante para mí. Y lo valoraré por siempre. Nos abrasamos con cariño, y luego escuchamos las explosiones. _

* * *

**Bueno los dejo así. ^^ Si quieren el capítulo 4 y los demás no duden en dejar aquí sus review. Si tienen alguna sugerencia de lo qué pueda tratar un capítulo, solo aganmelo saber en sus maravillosos review. Recuerden que sin ellos, no funciono :3 **

** Saludos a todos~ y disfruten sus vacaciones! (bueno los que están de vacaciones. ¡Yo lo estoy! ^w^) Portence bien y cómanse toda la comida~ asdasdasd Bye~**

** LyTha~Shinigami...**


	4. Todo un Día Contigo - parte 1

**Aquí estoy de nuevo! si, lo sé. Me demoré aún teniendo una idea para este capítulo. Pero bueno soy una Shinigami un poco floja. XD. **

** Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

**_*Soul Eater no me pertenece, y casi este Fic tampoco*_**

* * *

**~Previamente~**

_''-Jumbiie, te invito a salir por todo Death City para divertirnos más que ayer. ¿Te parece?.-En su rostro se reflejaba felicidad y emoción. Me gustaba mucho verla reír._

_-Sí! Me parece~ me encantaría!.-Volvió a abrasarme de la felicidad._

_ Con Marie-san nos quedamos conversando un poco más cuando escuché los pasos de Jumbiie bajando las escaleras. Ambos la observamos. Llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo con zapatos de charol. Con su tierna voz de ángel pronunció:_

_-Kid, ya estoy lista~-Dijo con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro.''_

* * *

**_*Capítulo 4: 'TODO UN DÍA CONTIGO: NERVIOS Y ¿LA VERDAD SALE DE LA OSCURIDAD?'~_**

La tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Jumbiie volteó y se despidió de Marie agitando la mano repetidas veces. Una vez fuera le propuse:

-Muy bien, Jumbiie. Dime ¿a dónde te gustaría que fuéramos hoy?-le dediqué una sonrisa mientras ella llevaba su mano derecha al mentón para pensar.

-No lo sé. Hay tantos lugares en Death City que no sé a donde podríamos ir primero.-Yo pensé por unos momentos y luego le interrogué.

-Te parece que vayamos a los lugares a los que tu no has ido nunca?

-mm... no lo sé. Con mis abuelos nunca salimos. Nos quedamos en casa siempre. De modo que no conozco Death City.

-Entonces yo seré tu Guía Turístico el día de hoy.-le dediqué otra sonrisa. Ella sonrió y me abrazó.

-¿y qué estamos esperando? Vamos~

Nos dispusimos a dar unas vueltas por la Ciudad. Yo le explicaba y enseñaba cómo se fundó mi preciada Death City. Ella miraba cada una de las tiendas con una sonrisa de emoción que no se le quitaba con nada. Mientras caminábamos, ella se detuvo y me señaló:

-Kid, ¿qué es ese enorme castillo?- Miré hacia lo alto y divisé al Shibusen. Antes de explicarle lo que era, sonreí con nostalgia. Aquella escuela me traía muchos recuerdos con mis amigos y mi novia.

-No es un castillo, Jumbiie. Es Shibusen.- Pronuncié lo ultimo con orgullo.

-Shi-shibusen? ¿qué es Shibusen?- preguntó curiosa. Entonces le expliqué.

-Shibusen. Es una escuela Vocacional para Tecnicos y Armas de Shinigami. Existe para evitar el nacimiento de un Dios Demonio, llamados Kishin.- Miré el rostro de Jumbiie y noté que no entendió nada de lo que le conté sobre Shibusen.

-K-kid, no entendí nada de lo que me contaste. ¿N-no es una escuela normal?- Me revolví los cabellos para pensar. ¿cómo le explicaría que era Shibusen de forma que lo entendiera?

-Bueno, Shibusen es una escuela en donde entrenan a jóvenes _soldados _a combatir con personas _malas_ por el bien del Mundo. ¿Lo has entendido ahora?- Rogué porque haya entendido con esta nueva, y más simple, explicación.

-S-si, creo que si.-

Nos dispusimos a continuar con nuestro recorrido por la Ciudad. Entramos a una tienda de ropa y juguete para niños. Ella corría por los pasillos alegremente. Yo le seguía el paso lentamente. A lo lejos pude divisar que en sus manos tenía un peluche de conejo en sus brazos. Lo abrasaba y lo miraba. Creo que para sus ojos era perfecto. Sin embargo, a su lado se encontraba una familia. Unos padres que consentían a su hijo. Tristemente los miraba. No me imagino lo que la pobre pudiera estar pensando. Rápidamente me dirigí hacia ella. No quería que ese día fuera triste.

-Jumbiie, ¿sucede algo?- Puse mi mano en su hombro. Ella me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-no pasa nada, Kid.-Sin embargo su sonrisa no me convenció. Dejó el peluche del conejo en la repisa de los juguetes y me propuso:-Kid, te parece si nos vamos a almorzar? me dio un poco de hambre.

-Claro, como tu quieras...- Salimos de la tienda lo mas rápido posible.- Dime, Jumbiie, ¿qué te gustaría comer?-quise cambiar de tema lo mas rápido para que se olvidara de lo sucedido en la tienda.

-Bueno, me gustaría comer algo que no suelo comer en casa.

-¿Y qué no comes en casa?

-Lo mas delicioso~- Ambos nos reímos por su comentario.

-¿que dices? La comida de Marie-san no es tan mala.- Le regañé.

-¿la has probado?

-eh? aah...si. De ves en cuando me invitaba a comer, y bueno, rechazar una invitación no es lo correcto.

-jejeje~ claro que no.- Volvió a pensar y al fin me respondió- Pizza~, Kid, quiero comer Pizza!-Me confesó emocionada.

-¿Pizza?, No es mala idea. Mm.. De acuerdo, Pizza será.

-Sii~

Nos dirigimos a una Tienda de Pizza lo antes posible. Yo también tenía algo de hambre. Nos sentamos en las sillas y esperamos a que llegaran. Me animé a preguntarle una duda que tenía desde unos días:

-Jumbiie, ¿tu no vas a la escuela?

-Claro que voy, mi abuela dice que es importante que los niños aprendan. Pero, estos últimos días no he ido porque tengo licencia médica. Este Lunes vuelvo a las clases.- No era necesario preguntar por qué tenía licencia médica. Era bastante obvio.

-Kid, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, pregunta.

-¿Cómo era mi mamá?- Mis ojos se abrieron de sobremanera. ¿Qué debía responderle? ¿la verdad?.

-¿E-en qué sen-sentido?

-en todos los sentidos. Mis abuelos nunca hablan de ella, y yo, debo saber...- Respiré hondo y profundo. Y calmado le respondí todo.

-Tu mamá era, ¿cómo decirlo? era, hermosa.- Al recordarla una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-¿hermosa?

-Sí, tu te pareces mucho a ella.

-jejeje~ cuéntame mas de ella, Kid.

-Ella era muy tímida. Solía decir: No sé lidiar con esto. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, supo lidiar con todo. Era mas sociable con todas las personas y estudiantes. Todos la queríamos mucho, ella era muy tierna.

-aah~ tierna. ¿Y qué le gustaba?- La respuesta no tendría fin si le dijera lo que le gustaba.

_-Le gustaba que la tomara de la mano cuando salíamos a caminar, que le hiciera caricias en su cabello, le gustaba que le susurrara en sus oídos, que la tomara en brazos, le gustaba cuando la abrazaba, que la besara..._

-Kid!, oye Kid despierta!

-Eh? ¿Qué? ¿qué dices?- me había perdido completamente en mi mente recordando las cosas que solíamos hacer.

-te pregunté que le gustaba a mi mamá.

-A-ah, l-los... los conejos.-Una simple respuesta.

-¿los conejos, igual que a mi?- Me preguntó ilusionada.

-Si, le encantaban los conejos. Ella amaba los conejos. También los chocolates y las fresas.

-jeje, me alegra tener cosas en común con ella...

las Pizzas llegaron y nos dispusimos a comer. Ella me hizo otra pregunta:

-Kid, ¿tu conociste a mi padre?- Me atoré con la pizza que masticaba en la boca.-Kid! Toma un poco de bebida...- Respiré y fingí que no la escuché.

-¿Kid? ¿Tu...lo conociste?

-eh? ¿a quién?

-A mi padre, de él es de quien estamos hablando.

-Lo siento, no te había escuchado.- Seguí comiendo de mi pizza. Pero ella era muy insistente. En eso era igual a mi.

-¿y lo conociste o no?

-¿a quién?

-A mi padre! Kid, a mi padre. ¿Por qué actúas como si no me escucharas?

-Y-yo

-y tartamudeas...- Esta niña me tenía atrapado.

-Y-yo...-No podía evitarlo. Todo ese tema relacionado con sus padres me ponía tenso.

-Kid, he notado que siempre tartamudeas y actúas raro cuando te pregunto sobre mis padres. Sobre todo cuando...te pregunto sobre mi...papá- Yo seguía comiendo de mi pizza. Miraba hacia todos los lados evitando su mirada.

-Jumbiie, come tu pizza, se va a enfriar.

-¿Por qué cambias de tema, Kid? actúas raro! creo que me ocultas algo.

-Y-yo? yo no te oculto nada.

-Sí! estoy segura que si lo haces.

-Para nada, Jumbiie. Oye, ¿a qué sabe tu pizza?

-¡Deja de cambiar el tema, por favor! Tu me ocultas algo

-T-te dije que no.

-Pero mírate, estas muy nervioso

-¿y por qué lo crees?

-Porque no dejas de mover tu pierna y has tratado todo este tiempo de beber de la pajita de tu bebida pero no logras meterla un tu boca.- Me dijo de forma retadora. Esta niña era muy observadora.- Dime la verdad, Kid. Acaso, a-acaso...Tu...?

La observé y lo único que quería era irme. Alejarme y huir aunque esas no eran las enseñanzas que me dio mi padre.

-N-no puede ser, Kid, acaso, acaso...tu...eres...?

-J-jumbiie, y-yo...

* * *

**Chan Chan~ y así termina el capítulo. sé que no tiene nada que ver con los adelantos del capítulo anterior. Pero sencillamente surgió esto. Sin embargo esos serán los adelantos del siguiente capítulo.**

** *¿Sera cierto? ¿La pequeña Jumbiie se enteró al fin que Death the Kid es su padre?**

***¿Kid la volverá a abandonar?**

**¡Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo! y no olvides en dejar tu maravilloso y simétrico Review para saber si gusta el Fic~**

***Besos, Besos y Abrazos* para Todos~ **


	5. Todo un Día Contigo - parte 2

**Holas~ Holitas~ (me parezco a Shinigami-sama) ¿Cómo están?**

** Bueno he vuelto para traerles este maravilloso y simétrico capítulo. No estoy muy motivada por lo que creo que no quedará muy bueno. **

** Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

** *****_Soul Eater no me pertenece y casi este Fic tampoco*_**

* * *

_ ''-¿Por qué cambias de tema, Kid? actúas raro! creo que me ocultas algo._

_-Y-yo? yo no te oculto nada._

_-Pero mírate, estas muy nervioso_

_La observé y lo único que quería era irme. Alejarme y huir aunque esas no eran las enseñanzas que me dio mi padre._

_-N-no puede ser, Kid, acaso, acaso...tu...eres...?_

_-J-jumbiie, y-yo...''_

* * *

**_*Capítulo 5: 'TODO UN DÍA CONTIGO: LOS SUEÑOS SE ESTÁN HACIENDO REALIDAD'~_**

-N-no puede ser, Kid, acaso, acaso...tu...eres...?

-J-jumbiie, y-yo...

-Acaso...¿eras un conocido de mi padre?¿eran amigos?- Su rostro ya no demostraba curiosidad. Ahora sólo felicidad y emoción al pensarlo.

-eh? aah, s-si...

-¡aah que bien!-Dio un salto de la felicidad.

No me gustaba ni quería mentir. Pero creía que no era todavía el momento preciso para decircelo. Suspiré aliviado, ella nunca pensó que quizá yo era su padre. A pesar de tener mi insistencia, también tenía la ingenuidad de Crona. Y esas dos cosas juntas, me doy cuenta que es aliviador. Por lo menos para mi.

-¿y cómo se conocieron? ¿eran grandes amigos? ¿también eran compañeros de clase como con mamá?

-Jumbiie, ¿no crees que son muchas preguntas?- No quería seguir mintiéndole. No a ella.

-jeje~ lo sé. Pero yo solo quiero saber cómo eran mis padres. Cómo se comportaban, cómo se querían...

-Solo te diré...que ellos se amaban mucho.- Esta vez no estaba mintiendo. Le dediqué una sonrisa y ella me regaló una también.

-Quisiera saber, cómo sería mi vida si ellos estuvieran en ella. Cómo me tratarían, si mi mamá me leería cuentos en las noches, que orneara galletitas, si me dedicaría sonrisas maternas cada vez que me viera.-Hizo una pausa para continuar.-Si mi papá cada vez que llegara del trabajo me buscaría para abrazarme y me besaría la frente, si él de ves en cuando me trajera un pastelillo o algún presente, si me protegería cada vez que tuviera miedo, si me sentara en su regazo y él me acaricia el cabello...

Escuchaba todo lo que decía y me apenaba. De algún modo me sentía culpable de que no tuviera lo que quería. Me sentía culpable de la muerte de Crona.

-Creo que hubiera sido maravilloso si ellos estuvieran presentes, ¿no lo crees, Kid?-Me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Yo creo que no deberías hablar de estas cosas. Te hace sentir triste, y, a mi también me entristece.-Le confesé.

-Tienes razón. Debes recordar a mis padres cada vez que te hablo de ellos y, obviamente te pone triste por que tu si los conociste y los querías por que eran tus amigos ¿no?

-exactamente. Con tu madre eramos muy unidos. Eramos los mejores ''amigos''. Y su muerte, me destruyó completamente.- apenada tomó mi mano.

-No me imagino cómo te debiste haber sentido, Kid. Perder a un amigo debe ser muy doloroso.-Intentó ser comprensiva. Pero en realidad, ella no sabía cómo me sentí aquel día. No solo perdí a una amiga. De hecho no perdí a ninguna amiga. Perdí al amor de mi vida.

Quise cambiar de inmediato la conversación. Se suponía que nos divertiríamos. Y no quería que ella estuviera triste por recordar a sus padres.

Salimos de la tienda y nos dispusimos a seguir caminando. Llegamos a un parque y nos sentamos en una banca. Miramos a nuestro alrededor: habían muchos niños jugando. Sonreí al ver tanta felicidad. ¿Los niños así se divierten? ¿jugando entre ellos mismos, corriendo, saltando? ¿para ellos eso es diversión y los hace feliz? No ponía en duda de que estaban felices. Sus enormes sonrisas lo demostraban. Cuando era niño no tuve una infancia igual. Mi honorable padre prefería que me quedara encerrado en casa. Siempre estuve solo. Básicamente mi infancia sólo fue leer libros cuando estaba aburrido, mirar por la ventana y sentarme en una silla por horas eternas cuando acompañaba a mi padre al trabajo.

Me di cuenta que la infancia de Jumbiie estaba siendo la misma que la mía. Aburrida en términos simples. Marie-san no la deja salir por miedo de que le dé uno de esos ''ataques'' que suele darle cuando se agita mucho.

-Jumbiie, ¿te gusta estar aquí?

-La verdad es que sí. Mirar tanta felicidad me hace sentir contenta~-me confesó con sus ojos iluminados en felicidad.

Una niña se nos acerca de repente. Era castaña y de ojos café claros. Mas o menos tendría la misma edad que Jumbiie.

-¿Jumbiie?- preguntó.

-¡Hola, Melody! Tanto tiempo~-le habló con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo, no has venido a clases...

-Si, lo sé. Pero este lunes vuelvo~

-Ya veo...-La chica me observo detenidamente y luego volvió a conversar con ella.- Oye, Jumbiie, estamos con las chicas y, ¿quisieras jugar con nosotras?

Me fijé en su rostro. Estaba dudosa en responder. Ella me miró y supe su respuesta y lo que me quería decir.

-Jumbiie no te preocupes, ve a jugar con las niñas. No te preocupes por mi. Yo estaré aquí ¿si?- Ella me sonrió y asintió. Luego miró a Melody para dar su respuesta.

-Esta bien, me encantaría~

Ambas se fueron corriendo a divertirse. La miraba jugar con otras niñas en el parque mientras estaba sentado en la banca. Pensé en Crona. ¿Qué pensara ella ahora de mi? ¿estará feliz de que estoy con nuestra hija? ¿acaso ella querrá que le diga la verdad a Jumbiie, que yo soy su padre?. Dejé de pensar en ella y volví a mirar a Jumbiie. Un mechón de pelo siempre se le resbalaba de la oreja izquierda cada ves que lo ponía tras de esa oreja. Mientras la miraba paternalmente saqué mi celular.

Ese mechón de pelo le molestaba mucho. Me levanté de la banca y me dirigí a una tienda cercana. La conocía a la perfección. A Liz le encantaba ir para comprarse adornos para el cabello, y yo, debía acompañarla. Entre y encontré lo que buscaba. Tomé un pinche amarillo que tenía un adorno: una cabecita de conejo. ¡Perfecto! le vendría con su vestido amarillo. Lo compré y volví a sentarme en la banca.

Tiempo después ella volvió.

-Ya volvi~

-¿tan rápido? ¿no quieres quedarte un momento más con ellas? parecías divertirte.

-jeje sii pero yo quiero estar contigo~

Sonreí y le acaricié sus cabellos rosados.

-Ten. Te compre esto.-Saqué de mi bolsillo el pinche amarillo con la cara del conejito. Ella lo miró y sonrió alegremente.

-Kid! Es Hermoso~ gracias!

-No hay de que. Te miraba y noté que te molestaba ese mechón que resbalaba de tu oreja izquierda cada vez que lo dejas ahí.- Le mencioné mientras le ponía el pinche, afirmandole ese mechón molesto.

-Vaya que eres observador, Kid jeje~

-Me gusta tener todo bajo control. Tengo esta visión desde que era un niño.-Noté que no me dejaba de mirar. Estaba contenta y feliz.

-¿sabes? Mi color favorito es el amarillo. Y por eso no puedo dejar de ver tus ojos.-Se me escapó una risa.

-A tu madre también le gustaba ese color. Ademas del Rosa.

-¿Entonces mi mamá también te miraba todo el tiempo los ojos?

-jeje si. Antes de que fuéramos ''amigos'', ella intentaba disimular cuando me los miraba. Sin embargo, debo decir que todas las veces que lo hacía, yo lo notaba.

-jejeje~ ¿y se hicieron amigos por tus ojos?

-_Ella decía que eso la enamoró..._

_-_¿Kid? oye... ¿me escuchas?

-Eh? ¿qué?-Otra vez me quedé pensando cosas relacionadas a ella.

-Te pregunté si por tus ojos, ustedes se hicieron amigos?

-A no, claro que no. Todo fue gracias a Maka.

-¿Maka? ¿quién es ella?-Claro, se me había olvidado que ella no la conocía. Que no conocía a nadie.

-Maka era la mejor amiga de tu Madre. Gracias a ella, Crona pudo socializar con más personas, y también por ella nos amigamos.

-Maka era una buena persona ¿verdad?-me preguntó con inocencia.

-Por su puesto que sí. Era muy valiente, amistosa y estudiosa. Cuando era estudiante de Shibusen, era una de las más reconocidas por su desempeño y sus buenas calificaciones.

Ella miraba los columpios que yacían en el parque. ¿querrá columpiarse?

-¿Por qué los miras tanto? ¿quieres columpiarte acaso?- le pregunté y ella tartamudeó la respuesta.

-N-no la ver-verdad y-yo...

-Vamos.-La tomé de la mano, la dirigí al columpio y la senté en él.

-K-kid, me apena decírtelo, p-pero, yo no me sé columpiar.- aquello me causó gracia y solté una risita. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera? Todos los niños saben columpiarse.

-N-no te rías!

-Lo siento, jeje no te preocupes. Yo te ayudo.-La senté en uno y me dirigí a su espalda. Comencé a empujarla delicadamente.

-K-kid! Mírame~ me estoy columpiando!-decía con felicidad. No dejaba de sonreír.

-Lo sé, Jumbiie. Así se hace!

-Mas fuerte, Kid! Quiero llegar un poco más arriba!-inmediatamente comencé a empujarla aún más.

-Sii! jajaja-Reía a carcajadas de la emoción. Aquello me hacía sentir tan feliz. Me llenaba por completo. Sentía que era un buen padre.

Luego dejé de empujarla y me acerqué a ella.

-¿Te divertiste?

-por supuesto que si! Kid~-Su respuesta la dijo entre risas. Ella estaba muy emocionada. Pareciera que nunca antes se había columpiado. De la nada comenzó a toser. Yo me preocupé enseguida.

-Jumbiie? Estas bien?¿te duele algo?

-N-no, es...es solo que me agité mucho y estoy cansada.-Yo la abrasé preocupado. Por poco le da uno de esos ataques que mencionó Marie-san. No quería que eso le pasara. Y menos por mi culpa.

-Jumbiie, ¿te parecería ir a comer un helado?

-S-si me en-encantaría

-Entonces vamos.

-P-pero Kid, estoy muy cansada como para caminar hacia la heladería.-Me confesó apenada.

-¿y quién dijo que caminarías?-Sus ojos demostraron que no entendía lo que le había dicho. Para que lo hiciera le demostré con actos. La tomé en brazos y la subí a mi espalda.-Así no te cansarás ¿verdad?

-Eres muy inteligente~ gracias.

La cargué todo el í los helados y luego nos sentamos.

-¿sabe delicioso tu helado, Kid?

-demasiado delicioso, ¿y el tuyo?

-También sabe delicioso! ¿cómo sabías que me gustaba el helado de fresa?

-Fácil, por que a tu mamá también le gustaba.

-De verdad?! eso es increíble~-Puede que Crona se haya ido lejos y me dejó solitario. Pero me dejó un precioso recuerdo de nuestro amor._ A nuestra hija._

-Por cierto, hay algo que debo entregarte.

-¿Qué cosa, Kid?- Debajo de la mesa saqué un paquete y se lo entregué en sus manos.

-Ábrelo. La pequeña abrió el paquete y se encontró con ese conejo de peluche que le había gustado en la tienda de juguetes.

-P-pero...cómo

-Me dí cuenta que te había gustado mucho. Y lo compré, es todo tuyo, Jumbiie.-Ella lo acarició y luego lo abrazó.

-¿Sabes algo? Siento que estás haciendo realidad todos mis sueños.

-Hablando de ellos, ¿cuáles son tus sueños?

-La verdad no son muchos. Uno de ellos es algo loco.-confesó un poco avergonzada.

-¿Cuál es?

-Bueno, nunca he ido a esos juegos de diversiones. Pero siempre he querido subirme a la rueda de la fortuna, y, que cuando esté en lo más arriba, lancen fuegos artificiales. ¡Sería genial!

-Eso te haría feliz?-Me miró decidida.

-Sí. Además, sería fantástico ver los fuegos artificiales en el cielo nocturno.-Me levanté de la mesa interrumpiendo el momento.

-¿Me disculpas un momento? Debo hacer unos llamados.

-Por supuesto, Kid.

Me alejé de ella y me dispuse a realizar aquellos llamados urgentes. Estaba decidido en hacer realidad todos sus sueños sin importarme nada.

* * *

**¿Y bien? Les gusto? a mi no tanto. Estuvo aburrido. Peeero~ ni loca lo borro y escribo otro xD**

** Aún así espero que les haya gustado. Kid tuvo toda la suerte de su lado. La pequeña Jumbiie no descubrió que era su amado padre. Pero ¿cuándo durará la farsa? ¿Kid le dirá pronto la verdad?**

**¡Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo!**

* * *

**~Adelanto~**

_-¿a dónde vamos, Kid?.- Me preguntó con los ojos aún serrados._

_-A hacer uno de tus sueños realidad.-Le respondí con una sonrisa.- Ahora puedes abrirlos, dulzura.- Sacó sus manos y su rostro mostraba impresión._

_-¡No puede ser!_

_/_

_Ella miraba desde arriba todo lo que había abajo de ella. Estaba contenta esperando el final._

_-Kid, ¿por qué haces todo esto?.-_

_-Porque yo, Jumbiie, voy a hacer realidad todos tus sueños.- De sus bellos ojos azules salieron lágrimas. De mi bolsillo saqué mi pañuelo y con delicadeza sequé sus lágrimas.- No tienes porque llorar._

_-Llo-lloro por-porque tu has hecho tanto por mi. Me has dado tantas cosas y yo no te he dado nada.- Tomé su barbilla y la hice mirarme a los ojos._

_-Jumbiie, tu no sabes lo que me has dado. Me has dado algo muy importante para mí. Y lo valoraré por siempre.-Nos abrasamos con cariño, y luego escuchamos las explosiones._


	6. Todo un Día Contigo - parte 3

**Hola! ¿me extrañaron? Well~ Well~ voy a explicar el por qué de mi ausencia. Me fui con mi familia de vacaciones al Sur de mi País; (en realidad no quería ir xD) asique no piensen que había muerto o peor, que dejé este Fic aun lado. ¡No podría hacer eso! a todos ustedes les gusta, ¿cómo lo se? pues...estas leyendo esto ¬w¬ **

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

**_*Soul Eater no me pertenece y casi este Fic tampoco*_**

* * *

** ~Capítulo anterior~**

_''-¿tan rápido? ¿no quieres quedarte un momento más con ellas? parecías divertirte._

_-jeje sii pero yo quiero estar contigo~_

_Sonreí y le acaricié sus cabellos rosados._

_/_

_-K-kid! Mírame~ me estoy columpiando!-decía con felicidad. No dejaba de sonreír._

_-Lo sé, Jumbiie. Así se hace!_

_-Mas fuerte, Kid! Quiero llegar un poco más arriba!-inmediatamente comencé a empujarla aún más._

_/_

_ -¿Me disculpas un momento? Debo hacer unos llamados._

_-Por supuesto, Kid._

_Me alejé de ella y me dispuse a realizar aquellos llamados urgentes. Estaba decidido en hacer realidad todos sus sueños sin importarme nada.''_

* * *

*******_Capítulo 6: 'TODO UN DÍA CONTIGO: EN EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES Y UNA DISCUCIÓN'~_**

Volví a la mesa en la que estábamos los dos. Me encontré con que Jumbiie ya había terminado su helado. Me senté a su lado y le dije:

-Ya volví. Perdona si tardé.

-No te preocupes~ la estamos pasando bien, ¿no?

-Hablando de eso- miré la hora de mi reloj. Las 8:14 hr. ya estaba comenzando a ocultarse el sol para dar paso a la luna. volví a levantarme de mi asiento para continuar.- te tengo una sorpresa. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Ella me observó curiosa por saber qué era. Se podía apreciar en sus bellos ojos azules oscuros.

-Kid, no deberías molestarte tanto por hacer este día más perfecto y divertido. Estoy feliz de que estés aquí y eso lo hacer perfecto~

-Lo sé. Pero de todas formas te encantará.

No pudo seguir discutiendo conmigo y se dispuso a seguirme. Salimos de la Heladería y tomamos un transporte. Mi acompañante se sentó en el lado de la ventana para mirar el exterior, era bueno que conociera un poco la Ciudad en la que vive. Cuando nos comenzamos a acercar a nuestro destino, le pedí que se cubriera los ojos. Ella no entendía y me preguntó del por qué debía hacerlo, a lo que yo solo le respondí:

-Si no lo haces no sera sorpresa.

Inmediatamente se llevó las manos a sus ojos. Nos bajamos del transporte- obviamente la ayudé a bajar puesto que tenía sus ojos cubiertos- y caminamos un poco. Tenía mis manos en sus hombros para guiarla, mientras ella preguntaba a cada instante en dónde ivamos.

-¿a dónde vamos, Kid?.- Me preguntó con los ojos aún cubiertos.

-A hacer uno de tus sueños realidad.-Le respondí con una sonrisa.- Ahora puedes abrirlos, dulzura.- Sacó sus manos y su rostro mostraba impresión.

-¡No puede ser!

Desde el lugar en que estábamos podían verse todos los juegos que formaban parte del parque de diversiones. Entre ellas, la montaña rusa, el carrusel, y el más importante: la rueda de la fortuna. Entramos rápidamente y nos formamos en la fila esperando nuestro turno de subir al juego. Mientras esperábamos, le compré un algodón de azúcar para matar el tiempo.

Finalmente llegó nuestro turno. Nos sentamos en una cabina, nos pusieron todas las medidas de seguridad y el encargado del juego ya nombrado bajó una palanca y comenzamos a subir lentamente. Jumbiie miraba emocionada hacia abajo mientras subíamos. Comentaba que mientras más subíamos, más pequeños se veían las personas.

Llegamos a la parte más alta y el encargado detuvo el movimiento de la máquina. Nos quedamos en silencio observando todo el alrededor. Aquella vista me recordaba mucho a Shibusen. Solía mirar la Ciudad por las ventanas de las aulas y desde la entrada. No creí que desde aquí también se podía apreciar la Ciudad por completo. Quizá por lo mismo ella quería estar en la cima de la Rueda de la Fortuna.

Jumbiie miraba desde arriba todo lo que había debajo de ella. Estaba contenta esperando el final.

-Kid, ¿por qué haces todo esto?.-

-Porque yo, Jumbiie, voy a hacer realidad todos tus sueños.- De sus bellos ojos azules salieron lágrimas. De mi bolsillo saqué mi pañuelo y con delicadeza sequé sus lágrimas.- No tienes porque llorar.

-Llo-lloro por-porque tu has hecho tanto por mi. Me has dado tantas cosas y yo no te he dado nada.- Tomé su barbilla y la hice mirarme a los ojos.

-Jumbiie, me has dado algo muy importante para mí. Y lo valoraré por siempre.-Nos abrasamos con cariño, y luego escuchamos las explosiones.

Los fuegos artificiales eran como flores de diversos colores que brillaban en el cielo nocturno. Hasta quedé sorprendido de lo hermoso que era verlo. Miré a Jumbiie y vi que en sus ojos habían lagrimas. Ella era feliz. Y me complacía que yo la hice feliz. Se acercó más a mi y me abrazó.

-Es hermoso, muchas gracias, Kid.- Le correspondí el abrazo y le continué la charla.

-No hay de que. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, por eso haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para lograrlo.

Continuamos viendo los fuegos hasta que finalizaron. La máquina volvió a funcionar y nos bajamos. Ya eran las 9:30 hrs y nos dispusimos a volver a su casa. Tomamos otro transporte que nos alejó de un cumplido sueño de Jumbiie.

Pude notar que estaba cansada, tenía sueño y se apoyó en mi brazo para descansar un poco. Mientras, yo le acariciaba sus mechones rosados, extrañaba hacer eso.

Cuando estaba en esas situaciones con Crona, solía también acariciarle el cabello. Ella decía que le gustaba porque le relajaba mi movimiento de dedos en su cabellera. Podíamos estar así por horas hasta que se quedaba dormida, yo no me cansaba de hacerlo. Me gustaba mucho sus finos cabellos rosas, eran suaves y de ellos emanaban una deliciosa fragancia a lavanda cada vez que el viento soplaba a su alrededor.

El día de su entierro, antes de cerrar el cajón para ya no abrirlo más, toqué por ultima vez su cabello, deseando que en el aire pudiera sentir ese encantador olor a lavanda. Pero no fue como quería. Sólo se podía sentir el aroma de la tierra y el cesped húmedo por la lluvia. Acaricié unas cuantas veces más su pelo y serré el cajón.

Miré por la ventana del autobus y noté que ya estábamos llegando a su casa. Desperté a Jumbiie y nos bajamos.

Marie-san nos recibió con alegría. Algo muy típico en ella. Nos preguntó cómo la habíamos pasado a lo que Jumbiie respondió:

-¡Muy bien! Kid hizo realidad uno de mis sueños~- Respondió casi a gritos por la emoción que aún tenía.

-¿uno de tus sueños, Jumbiie? ¿cual?

-¿recuerdas cuando te dije una vez que quería subirme a una rueda de la fortuna de noche y ver los fuegos artificiales? ~

-¡No me digas que te subiste a uno de esos juegos, por favor!- Ambos nos sorprendimos de aquella inesperada reacción por parte de Marie. Parecía más preocupada que enfadada.

-Pu-pues s-si. ¿Qué t-tiene de malo?-preguntó tímida e insegura.

-Jumbiie, cuando me hablaste de ese sueño la primera vez, te dije que no te subirías a esos juegos porque eran muy peligrosos, ¡pudiste caer!

-¿y cual es la diferencia?- volvió a preguntar. Esta vez en forma inaudible, sin embargo llego a nuestros oídos.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso, Jumbiie?- le pregunté agachándome para quedar a su altura. pero ella ni me miró, tenía su vista clavada en el suelo desde que hizo aquella pregunta.

-Cuál es la diferencia de caer y morir,que morir en algún futuro no lejano.

Ambos nos inmutamos. No podíamos creer lo que acababa de comentar. No debería opinar de esa forma siendo una niña. Nos miramos a los ojos con Marie por unos instantes. Seguíamos atónitos por aquella lógica que ella tenía de su vida. Ademas, pude notar que el pecho de Marie comenzó a temblar, aguantaba las lagrimas pero aún así, tenía los ojos empapados. Por mi parte, me entristecí el que haya salido aquel tema que nos lastima a todos.

Inmediatamente Jumbiie levantó su cabeza impresionada de lo que acababa de decir. Tal vez no tenía planeado hacerlo, quizá sólo lo pensó, pero lo dijo de todas formas. Comenzó a emitir ruidos silenciosos en forma de arrepentimiento, pero aquello no sirvió. Hasta yo me avía molestado un poco.

-¡Jumbiie!...-Gritó Marie-san en forma de reto.

-y-yo lo si-siento...- murmuró por lo bajo. Aún con arrepentimiento.

-¡Sabes que no me gusta tocar ese tema! ¡¿Por qué desobedeces?!

-T-tampoco es un tema que se pueda evitar, abuela!-Subió el tono, formando así una discusión.

-¡Guarda silencio, Jumbiie!- volvió a gritar y esta vez, con las lagrimas que no pudo retener. Por lo que entendí, a Marie le duele tocar aquel tema de la futura muerte de Jumbiie, por eso lo evita y procura que ni Jumbiie lo mencione. Pero tal y como ella dice: No es un tema que se pueda evitar. Es un tema que, por muy doloroso que sea, no se puede ignorar.

-¿P-por qué no dejas que sea feliz en lo poco que me queda de vida?- Marie guardó silencio por un momento.-Kid se ha dedicado inmensamente en eso para que cuando llegue aquel inevitable día, me valla en tranquilidad.- Mencionó esto ultimo mirándome. Yo me estremecí. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones? Volví a quedar inmutado.

-Por e-eso quiero da-darte las gracias, K-kid.- Sus lagrimas recorrían sus rosadas mejillas. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas también. Pero no se desbordaron. No quería llorar. Pero vi a Marie-san, ella estaba destrozada. Y el verla así me hacía sentir culpable por haber llevado a Jumbiie a los juegos. Sin embargo ella debió guardar silencio de todas formas. Aquel tema nos lastimaba a ambos, y eso ella lo sabía, debía ser empatica, ponerse en nuestro lugar y entender que, en algunos casos, es mejor quedarse callado para no herir a los demás.

-Jum-Jumbiie...-Mencionaba con la voz quebrada a pesar de estar llorando. Se notaba que ya no quería seguir con aquella discusión.

-¡Es injusto que no me dejes vivir!

-¡Jumbiie basta!- Terminé explotando y le grité. Ella se sorprendió e inmediatamente me observó con un rostro apenado por mi reto. Marie también me observó estupefacta. Creo que ninguna de las dos se imaginaría que llegaría a reaccionar así.

-k-kid...-

Sólo suspiré para continuar:- Sé empatica, por favor y trata de entendernos. El tema no puede ser ignorado, pero recordarlo produce dolor e impotencia, ¿acaso crees que es fácil aceptar algo así?- El retar a un pequeño no me acentuaba bien, creía que nunca lo haría. Pero en este caso era necesario. Si no tuviese ninguna relación con Jumbiie, no me atrevería regañarla de esa manera, pero, aunque no niegue, soy su padre y aquello me da todo el derecho.

-Kid-kun- pronunció una impresionada Marie.

-K-kid...y-yo...- Sus lagrimas volvieron a caer. Quizá ahora entendía un poco el cómo nos sentíamos todos. Trató de hablar pero Marie la interrumpió:

-Jumbiie- Habló mas calmada- ya es muy tarde. por favor vete a dormir.- La pequeña emitió un pequeño llanto, anunciando que volvería a llorar. Noté que serró sus ojos con fuerza para evitarlo y pronunció:

-B-buenas noches...-y se largó corriendo a su habitación. Yo suspiré y Marie se sirvió un baso de agua fría. Lo necesitaba. Nos sentamos en el living para conversar un poco.

-De verdad, lo siento por haberla llevado a la rueda de la fortuna, Marie-san.-Me disculpé apenado.

-No te preocupes, está bien. Es solo, que me preocupé por ella. Ya sabes, uno siempre se preocupa por sus seres amados y, creo que exageré.- Hacía unas lentas pausas para respirar y tratar de calmarse.- Hiciste bien en llevarla allí, es lo que ella quería, ¿no?- Yo solo asentí.- Voy a decirte una cosa, Kid.

-La escucho.- Ella hizo una pausa, y volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa materna.

-Eres un gran padre.-Volví a estremecerme.

-Y-yo...yo n-no...-trataba de hablar claro, pero solo balbuceaba.

-jeje...no puedes negarlo, tu eres su padre. Estas presente en su vida ahora.

-P-pero us-ustedes son...- Marie interrumpió y oración.

-Nosotros somos sus abuelos.

-S-si pero ustedes la criaron, le dieron todo lo que necesitó. Yo jamás estuve en su vida antes.-Decía excusándome.

-Pero ahora lo estas, Kid.- Su sonrisa de:_ yo tengo razón_ me hacía poner en duda lo que siempre creí.-Además, tu le estas dando algo muy importante, algo que necesita: _Paternidad._- me insistió. Yo bajé la cabeza y hablé.

-Dolor y Paternidad, más bien.. Este día no fue mas bien lo que esperaba. No quería que se sintiera triste al momento de regañarla. No quiero causarle dolor.

-Es inevitable, Kid. Ningún padre es perfecto. Pero aun así, vas por un buen camino.-Me volvió a sonreír. Me quedé pensativo de aquella conversación. Miré la hora: era tardísimo.

-Marie-san, debo irme. Ya es tarde.- Ambos nos pusimos de pie y me llevó hacia la puerta.

-Suerte con la misión de mañana, ten mucho cuidado, Kid.-Le sonreí y me marché.

-Hasta luego, .

Caminé por las calles solitarias de Death City. No había nadie a mi alrededor puesto que ya era muy tarde. Me detuve y mire hacia el cielo buscando una explicación.

-Dime Crona, ¿estoy haciendo todo bien? La verdad, creo que no sé lidiar con esto.-Solté una sonrisa de nostalgia. -Dime, ¿no crees que no es ya muy tarde como para ser ahora su padre?- pero como era de esperar, no hubo respuesta.


	7. Desde otra Perspectiva

**Bueno llego rápidamente con el asimétrico capítulo número 7 D': (Kid llora xD)**

** Supongo que será corto, no tengo una idea clara de lo que voy a escribir. Pero sea lo que sea, espero que les guste.**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

*******_Soul Eater no me pertenece y casi este Fic tampoco*_**

* * *

**~Previamente~**

_''- ¡No me digas que te subiste a uno de esos juegos, por favor! -_

_/_

_-Cual es la Diferencia de caer y morir, Que morir en algún Futuro no lejano-_

_/_

_- ¡Jumbiie basta - Terminé explotando y le Grite. _

_/_

_-B-Buenas noches ...-y se Largó corriendo a su habitación.''_

* * *

_** *Capítulo 7: 'DESDE OTRA PERSPECTIVA'~**_

Al despertar se brotó los ojos unas cuantas veces como solía hacerlo siempre. Se enderezó para luego sentarse en la cama y recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior: La discusión y el reto por parte de Kid.

Serró los ojos fuertemente evitando llorar, se dijo a si misma: sé fuerte y olvídalo. Pero, el sólo recordar a Kid, la persona a quien le guardaba un profundo cariño, enojado y averle gritado, consiguió que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano. Comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Al hacerlo, emitía unos pequeños llantos de dolor con cada lagrima que caía de sus ojos. La noche anterior, cuando su abuela le pidió que se fuera a dormir, había llorado tanto que al hacerlo nuevamente, le provocaba dolor en sus ojos. Tomó el peluche de conejo que Kid le regaló y lo abrazó con fuerza. Se preguntaba si acaso vendría el día de hoy como el día anterior.

Finalmente su llanto se calmó. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su ventana. Miraba el enorme castillo que se alzaba en lo alto. Recordó a Kid explicándole lo que era en palabras simples para que entendiera. Luego apartó la mirada. Dejó al conejo a un lado de la cama y se dispuso a vestirse. No hacía nada con ánimos, como si no le importaba, la verdad, ya daba lo mismo lo que hiciese. Si demorara o no, si hacía las cosas rápidas o no, no importaba si era feliz o triste, si sonreía o no lo hiciera. ¿De qué le servía levantarse en todas las mañanas, ir a la escuela para aprender cosas que no tenían importancia y que no le serviría en la vida? ¿de qué le servía luchar o intentar tener una vida normal como los otros niños, si la verdad es que pronto moriría?. Eso es lo que ella pensaba. Se dejó caer al suelo y así se quedó en unos instantes mirándolo. Sus ojos estaban más melancólicos que de costumbre. Su vida no tenía importancia. ¿De qué le sirven todos los obsequios que Kid le regalaba si ella iba a morir?. Aún así, ella amaba a ese conejito.

Alzó la cabeza y buscó con la mirada al peluche. Rápidamente se levanto y corrió hacia él para luego abrazarlo. Esta vez con dolor. Se dejó caer al suelo nuevamente y volvió a llorar. No quería morir. No quería dejar ese mundo tan perfecto, pero a la vez solitario, para dejar a sus seres queridos. No quería dejar a Kid. Por sobre todo, no quería dejarlo a él. En tan poco tiempo formó parte de su vida y lo quería y necesitaba tanto como a Marie y a Stein. Quizá un poco más. Sentía que, al irse, ellos estarían muy tristes y solitarios. Era como si, _su vida tuviese importancia. _Abrió sus ojos al comprender que, ella sí era importante. Que la amaban, que la protegían, que la necesitaban ahí. Pero, aún así, esas cosas no tienen importancia para la muerte. Sin importar de cómo se sientan las personas, se la llevaría a otro mundo, a lo más lejano posible de sus seres amados. La alejaría de lo único que tenía para estar en soledad eternamente. Aunque por un momento recordó que su madre estaba allí, nada le aseguraría que la encontraría y que estaría a su lado.

A pesar de que quizá conocería a su madre, no tenía ningún deseo de ir a ese mundo. Quería permanecer aquí, en la Death City con todas las personas que amaba. Quería pasar más tiempos con sus abuelos, quería salir a divertirse con Kid, que este mismo le acaricie el cabello, quería escucharlo reír y siempre verlo feliz. Cielos, debía quererlo tanto como para querer tenerlo a su lado y que siempre estuviese sonriente y feliz. Sonrió al recordarlo. Como quisiera conocer a su padre, y que fuera exactamente como él. Amable, atento, que le regalara cosas, que la sacara a pasear y a divertirse. Pero ella sabía que moriría y que, aunque Kid haga realidad todos sus sueños, no lo conocería y nunca estaría un instante junto a él. Pero por alguna razón, olvidaba ese vacío y tristeza cuando estaba con Kid, como si su forma de ser con ella sería exactamente la de un padre. Sonrió al pensar aquello. Deseaba que él viniera para estar juntos y ser feliz. Pero recordó nuevamente la discusión y entristeció: Kid estaba enojado con ella. o por lo menos eso es lo que creía. Su forma egoísta de pensar, el no ser empatica había provocado que él se enojara. Lo pudo ver en sus ojos la noche anterior. Y para su mala suerte, su abuela no le permitió disculparse y tuvo que retirarse a su cuarto. Sentía como si hubiera cometido el peor error de su vida. Pensó que ya no volvería a ver a Kid jamás en su vida y que él no volvería a su casa. Abrazó con más fuerza al conejo y volvió a llorar:_¿p-por qué m-me vuel...ves a a-abandonar?-_ Dijo aquello sin pensarlo. Se sobresaltó al escuchar lo que de su propia boca había salido. ¿Acaso, sin darse cuenta, de alguna forma, le tenía un cariño paternal en ves de amistad? ¿por qué dijo lo que dijo?, no tenía sentido,_ Quizá._

Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a su ventana, otra vez. Además de verse Shibusen, se podía ver una pequeña plaza en donde habían niños jugando con sus padres. Le gustaba ver ese lugar porque se imaginaba a sí misma jugando con sus padres. En esos momentos era feliz. Luego volvió a la realidad y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Ella nunca podría ser como los demás niños, ella no era normal. Gracias a su enfermedad, habían barias cosas que no podía hacer: no podía correr para no agitarse. No podía reír a carcajadas sin toser y perder la voz por unos días, habían ciertos alimentos que no podía digerir porque si lo hacía, le provocaba un dolor de estomago tan grande que terminaba perdiendo la conciencia. No podía someterse a ningún tipo de deporte por el agitamiento, no podía cantar como suelen hacer la mayoría de las niñas, aquello le provocaba asma. No podía gritar, si lo hacía perdía sus fuerzas y quedaba devastada. ¿Qué clase de enfermedad era esa? ¿por qué, de tantas personas que hay en el mundo, justamente ella debía tenerla? peor aún, ahora que saben que existe, ¿por qué aún no crean una cura para ella?. Al parecer su vida no era importante para los médicos como lo era para sus parientes.

Ignorando esto ultimo, en su vida se creó otro deseo. Un deseo intocable para ella. Ella quería ser una niña normal junto a Kid. Quería correr sin importarle nada, agitarse, gritar, cantar, practicar algún deporte, comer lo que sea cuando estuviese hambrienta. Pero por sobre todo, divertirse. Ella sabía que no podría hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Su enfermedad no se lo permitía, además de que no tenía fuerzas y energía como para hacerlas y, por lo mismo sus abuelos no le permiten salir. En simples palabras o, según la visión de un niño, no le permiten ser feliz. Pero, desde que llegó Kid a su vida, ella ha podido hacer cosas que nunca creo que podría hacer: columpiarse o quizá subirse a la rueda de la fortuna.

Se giró para mirar como el minutero va moviéndose en el reloj. Cada vez le queda poco tiempo de vida. No quiso pensar en aquello, pero era inevitable no hacerlo. Sabía que no alcanzaría a cumplir los 9 años. Y por lo mismo sabía que le quedaba muy poco tiempo. Pronto su piel perdería su color, comenzaría a perder el calor y las fuerzas de su cuerpo notablemente y empezaría a perder el movimiento de su cuerpo. Antes de que aquello pasara, debía divertirse lo más que pueda antes de terminar tumbada en una cama en el hospital. Aún así sentía que tenía tanto por vivir, que tenía tanto por dar, que tenía toda una vida llena de experiencias y aventuras por vivir. A pesar de todo, parecía ser sólo una ilusión.

Prosiguió a vestirse, y al terminar se sentó en la cama. No tenía ninguna intensión de salir de su pieza y ver a su abuela. No es que estuviera enojada con ella. Pero creía que cuando ella la viera, comenzaría a regañarla por lo de ayer, por no quedarse callada cuando se lo pidió. Por lo mismo esperó ahí hasta la hora del desayuno que, según sus cálculos, no faltaba mucho. Incluso podía sentir el aroma a pan tostado.

/

Eran las 10:15 am. Marie y Jumbiie estaban en la mesa desayunando en silencio. Un silencio bastante incomodo para Jumbiie. Ni siquiera podía mirar hacia arriba, mantenía su vista hacia su plato y luego hacia abajo. Estaba notoriamente apenada por lo de ayer. En Marie no se notaba nada extraño ademas de que no estaba su sonrisa de siempre; Jumbiie se la había robado. Sólo la observaba comer lentamente. Finalmente, la menor se armó de valor para preguntar por la ausencia de su abuelo.

-Em... a-abuela, ¿dó-dónde está el abu-buelo?- Pero ni siquiera le miró la cara a su abuela.

-Tuvo que partir temprano a su trabajo- le respondió secamente y, de una forma de como si no fuera importancia. De esta forma, Jumbiie entendió que su abuela si estaba molesta con ella.

/

Cuando el desayuno terminó, Jumbiie se levantó de la silla silenciosamente para no molestar a Marie. Caminaba hacia su habitación cuando su abuela se lo impidió.

-Jumbiie, te recuerdo que tienes que ponerte al día con las materias y tareas una vez que entres a clases mañana, ¿entendido?- Su voz no sonaba a esa amabilidad y cariño de siempre. Ahora sonaba de forma autoritaria y sin expresión de cariño.

-aja...-Fue su una respuesta y prosiguió. Lo había olvidado. Mañana era Lunes y su licencia médica terminaba hoy, pensó. Volteó y miró a Marie levantar los platos.-Gracias...p-por recordarmelo.-Y continuó en lo suyo. Marie volteó para mirarla alejarse. En su rostro se mostraba tristeza y pena. Finalizó con un suspiro.

/

En su habitación, seguía mirando por la ventana sumergida en sus pensamientos. Estaba aburrida. Sentía que en esos dos días junto a Kid,ya se había acostumbrado a su compañía. Un día sin él era aburrido. Juntó sus dos manos para orar por él, pidiendo que por favor la perdone y vuelva a su casa para estar juntos los dos.

-...Por favor, Kid, vuelve ponto. Yo...yo te necesito...-

* * *

**Bien, ¿cómo creen que quedó? yo creo que un poco triste el comienzo. Quedé un poco impresionada de lo que acabo de escribir. Estaba muy inspirada xD**

** No sé ni es largo o corto, eso depende de cada persona, pero como mencioné con anterioridad, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No tenía casi nada de diálogo, por eso creo que es muy distinto a los demás. x3**

***Siendo honesta me da un poco de lastima la situación de Jumbiie, ¡pobre chica! En el momento en que escribía lo que ella pensaba de su vida, por unos momento sentí como si yo fuese ella y pude entender y sentir todo su sufrimiento y su propia impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Era tanto ese sufrimiento de no morir y permanecer en este mundo que casi empiezo a llorar D: (varias veces me ha pasado algo similar de sentir lo que los demás sienten).**

**Bueno les voy a pedir un favor, ¿de qué les gustaría que tratara el siguiente capítulo? o quizá los próximos capítulos?. En un maravilloso y simétrico review me escriben la idea y, el que más me guste lo escribiré! y por supuesto que daré el crédito al lector que me dio la idea. ¿Les gusta? espero que me ayuden en esto~**

** Cuídense, pórtense bien y...¡cómanse las zanahorias! son ricas! jejeje~**

** *Besos, Besos y Abrazos***

** LyTha Shinigami~**


End file.
